bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Thanksgiving Ever (Quotes)
Quotes in "The Best Thanksgiving Ever", Season 2, episode 44, 84th episode overall. Quotes * Bear: Um, does anyone else smell something? (The others sniff.) * Ojo: Uh, what's that burning smell? * Bear: Yeah, it is a burning smell. * Tutter: Yeah. * Ojo: Oh, it's probably just the food. * Bear: Oh, yeah. * All: (gasp and react) The food!? * Bear: (to the viewer(s)) By the way, could you leave a piece of pumpkin pie in your refrigerator for me? And don't forget the whipped cream. I love whipped cream. See you soon. * Luna: I'm happy just be up here floating around with the sun and the Earth. It's all a moon needs. * Bear: Oh. That must be Grandma Flutter and Doc Hogg. * Ojo: Oh, gee, Bear. Um, well, I hope this whole togetherness thing works for them too, 'cause, uh, we don't have any food. * Ojo: But Bear, (singing) I wanted this to be / The best day in history. * Bear: (singing) But don't you worry / Everything will be okay. * Ojo: (spoken) It will? * Bear: Ojo. (singing) It really doesn't matter in the least. * Ojo: You mean it's not about a pageant or a feast? * Bear: (spoken) No. (singing) And it's not who does the most / To be a gracious host / That makes this such a special holiday. * Ojo: But I tried to make Thanksgiving / All that you could want and more. * Bear: Just being with the ones I love / That's what I'm thankful for. * Ojo: Oh no, Bear. The food, it's --- it's ruined. * Bear: Oh no, it's not, Ojo. It's just a little overcooked. * Ojo: Overcooked? No it isn't, Bear. It's just plain burned. The centerpiece wasn't right, the pageant wasn't right and now the food is ruined. How are we going to have Thanksgiving without good food? * Tutter: (as a pilgrim in the pageant) Back on the ship! These guys don't like our act! I say we try Hawaii! * Bear: Oh, Plymouth Rock! * Ojo: Uh-huh. * Bear: That's the rock the pilgrims landed on with their ship. It's a very important... rock. * Shadow: (singing) Squanto was a member of the Wampanoag Tribe. * Squanto: Hi! And what a tribe it was. * Shadow: (singing) He lived in New England before the pilgrims arrived. * Pip and Pop: We're a moveable centerpiece, huh? * Ojo: (not at all impressed) A moveable centerpiece?! * Pip and Pop: Exactly. * Bear: (singing) Thanks for the honey / And thanks for the bees / Buzzing outside my front door / And I'm sure Tutter says "thanks" for cheese / So much to be thankful for. * Bear: That's the wonderful thing about Thanksgiving. It's such a marvelous family holiday. Hey, Thanksgiving. "Thanksgiving." It's a big word and a special day for being, well, thankful. * Ojo: I'll meet you guys upstairs for pageant practice at 04300 and 22. * Ojo: All right, everybody, let's get this going. Pip, Pop, you make the centerpiece for the table in the living room. * Pip and Pop: Right-o, Thanksgiving commander. * Ojo: Thanksgiving commander. Hey, I sort of like that. * Ojo: Don't worry, Bear. I, Ojo, promise to make this the best Thanksgiving ever. * Tutter: (in adoration) Buttered string beans floating in a ch-ch-cheesy sauce. * Tutter: And in some cultures, they actually carve and eat a turkey! * Pop: How barbaric! * Bear: What's that smell? It smells like cranberries and bread stuffing and... pumpkin pie. Mmm. Hmm? It's you! Ooh, tell me, is someone cooking Thanksgiving dinner at your house or do you smell this good all the time? Category:Episode Quotes Category:Episode Quotes (Season 2)